


Coming Home

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Digger go visit their families during a break but Digger isn't happy for exactly how long he has to be away from his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Another little thing requested by [](http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/profile)[**kiitos13**](http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/), I hope you like it :D

  
Digger was beyond anxious. Three weeks. It had been three weeks since he last saw Sam and he was quite definitely going crazy. Okay he had had fun at home, seeing his parents and sister and his old friends but that had gotten boring after a few days. But Sam had insisted that he needed three weeks with his family.

Yes they called and texted every day and phone sex was definitely something Digger had learned to enjoy quite a lot but enough was enough. He needed the physical contact, he was a physical person, he couldn’t really even sleep alone anymore, he needed Sam’s body there next to him.

And today finally, Sam was coming back.

Digger had made sure that they had everything they could possibly ever need in their small shared apartment in Berlin. There was no way he would let Sam leave the house in at least a week. Maybe even two.

Digger hated waiting. Why couldn’t Sam just have taken an earlier train why couldn’t trains go faster why did Sam even have to leave in the first place this was all just so stupid why can’s Sam just be here already?

Those thoughts kept repeating in Digger’s head all morning, ever since he woke up ridiculously early already at five. And Sam was already coming on the earliest train possible, in normal circumstances, he would have arrived hours before Digger would normally even wake up.

But clearly it was all Sam’s fault that Digger couldn’t sleep and it was Sam’s fault he had woken up that early and it was Sam’s fault he was in such a foul mood and it was Sam’s fault he was miserable and horny and tired. It was all Sam’s fault because he had gone away and left Digger for three whole fucking weeks.

And worst of all.

Sam had made him promise that he will wait at the apartment and not come to the train station, which was just ridiculous but he was threatened with no sex so he had had to promise to stay put.

Digger was so going to torture him and suck him slowly and teasingly for hours and hours and not let him come until Sam promised and swore that he would never go away like that again. Digger wouldn’t let him out of his sight ever again and he would cling to him and he would never stop hugging him and cuddling him and kissing him and-

And then there was a playful knock on the door that was like music to Digger’s ears and he jumped off the sofa he’d been lying on and ran to the front door.

“Hey babe, you missed me?” Sam grinned cheekily when the door was flung open and Digger would have slapped him if he wasn’t too busy grabbing the taller man by the collar of his jacket and pulling him inside and crushing his mouth against his, kissing him hard, desperately.

“Sam please don’t ever leave me like that please I missed you so much I can’t live without you gods I miss you so much!” Digger practically sobbed after they pulled apart, burying his face against Sam’s chest and clinging to him like his life depended on it, which if you asked Digger was actually the case.

“Shh Rü-Rü I’m sorry I’m here now…” Sam murmured apologetically as he steered them to the couch, holding Digger’s trembling body close and helping the man straddle his lap when they sat down. “Please don’t cry baby, I promise I’ll take you with me the next time.”

“P-promise?” Digger asked so miserably and Sam had to pull him down for another kiss, sweet and slow, before answering.

“I promise Rü-Rü. I missed you too, I was driving everyone crazy by talking about you all the time.” He smiled, gently stroking Digger’s stubbly jaw and tracing his lower lip with a thumb.

“R-really? You…your family knows about me? About…us?”

“Hmm yes they do and they’re dying to meet you baby, my mum’s already probably stacking the house with diet coke because I told her how much you love it.” Sam teased and chuckled when Digger only blushed, a small sheepish smile on his lips and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“Not as much as I love you…” Digger mumbled shyly and softly nuzzled Sam’s neck, completely melting against the taller man.

“I know babe, I love you too.” Sam whispered next to Digger’s ear, holding him closer and gently stocking his back until he heard him purr. “Feeling better?”

“I was angry at you…” Digger muttered, still resting his head against Sam’s neck and absentmindedly picking and fiddling at his shirt. “I was going to drag you to bed and torture you…but now, I just want to be like this…I missed you…”

Sam didn’t have the heart to even chuckle, Digger sounded so genuinely miserable that he just held him as close and tightly as he possibly could, doing everything he knew would make Digger feel better. He kept stroking his back, then his thighs and arms, he kept pressing kisses everywhere on Digger’s face he could reach, he soothingly massaged his neck and shoulders and touched his face before settling to just stroke and play with Digger’s hair, murmuring sweet nothing’s the whole time.

And after a while he felt the smaller body relax in his arms before it suddenly went boneless. Digger had fallen asleep.

Carefully, Sam picked up the sleeping body, cradling it in his arms and carrying to the bedroom and gently laying it down on the bed. He only let go of Digger for a few seconds but that was enough for Digger to whimper in his sleep.

“Shh Rü-Rü I’m right here…” Sam lied down quickly and pulled the trembling man back in his arms, instantly calming Digger down, sighing in relief when he heard the adorable soft snore that he’d missed for weeks. He kept touching Digger’s hair gently, just to hear that purr again and he let himself be dragged into a peaceful sleep as well. He wasn’t going anywhere, they had all the time in the world to properly reunite. For now they just needed the rest, cuddled up in each other’s arms.


End file.
